Her Name
by amelie-bailey
Summary: "Leia. Her name was ringing through his head."


Her Name

Her name wasn't foreign to him; she had the eye of the media on her since she was fourteen (he may have been an outcast but he didn't live under a rock). It was a nice enough name, sort of flowery. It befitted a small girl dressed in white, gracing the holovisions as she charmed her way to a powerful senator.

Once he had actually met her, though, and put a personality to that name, he wondered. Her spitfire attitude contrasted sharply with the sweet sound of her name. He soon learned that referring to her by that name normally _caused_ the attitude to spike.

Still, her name was on replay in his head more often than not, increasing in ferocity occasionally.

It startled him the first time her name took over his mind so abruptly. It was on Ord Mandell.

She had stormed off, escaping yet another spat they had. She had been gone a while, at least half an hour. He heard a blaster go off in the woods.

 _Leia._

It was the only thought in his head as he raced towards the sound, protocols drowned out by the echoing of her name.

 _Leia._

He finally found her, backed against a tree and blaster pointed at a crumpled body several yards away. It was a bounty hunter. He coaxed her back to the camp, silently vowing not to be the reason she was in harm's way again.

He had stayed because he found it harder and harder to leave but now he knew he had to leave. He handed in his notice and, after saving the kid again, prepared to shove off.

Then the Imperials came.

The ice walls were shaking, the ceiling threatening to fall. As he dodged a chunk of ice and a few Rebels ran past him, he felt the entire base shake.

 _Leia._

He turned around and dashed towards the command center, knowing she would be there, orchestrating the evacuation.

He entered the room to find it destroyed but her fine, barking orders at the remaining personnel. The base shook again. The intercom crackled to life to announce the arrival of Imperial troops and then crackled to death.

 _Leia._

He took her arm and led her away from the room, forcing her to safety.

The walls were still shaking and few people remained. They raced down the corridor towards her transport. There was a loud rumple and crack.

 _Leia._

He turned around and threw himself onto her as soon as he saw the snow begin to fall. He felt a hard piece bounce on his leg and shoulder. At least it wasn't hers. He looked at the wreckage and pulled her towards his own ship.

The Imperials had lost them for the moment and they started on basic repairs of whatever they could. She was assigned to reattach a few circuits that got loose. He saw her, standing with her back to him. She put her tool to the side and tried to turn the lock to reengage the circuits.

 _Leia._

This was a different voice in his head, a softer one, one urging him to move forward, to help her. He did so only to be pushed back. He took her hand, so soft and small in his own.

 _Leia._

His heart thumped in his chest as he continued the banter, inching closer. Her back was against the wall now. He was so close to her, closer than he had ever been. He could see every eyelash, smell the small amount of perfume she had put on. He pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like berries.

 _Leia._

Her name was ringing through his head.

 _Leia._

He was finally kissing her and she was kissing back. Her hand was in his hair. The smell of her was intoxicating. It was her, only her. There was a tap on his shoulder. The moment broke and she retreated through the opposite door.

 _Leia._

A disappointed sigh fell through his head as he stared sadly at her exit spot.

So many touches and talks and kisses had finally led to this. He was scared he had rushed her. But because it was her who initiated it, he felt better about the speed of their relationship. And now, tangled together, touching, kissing, smiling, nothing in the universe felt more perfect.

 _Leia._

He could think her name now, say it, without tempting anger from her. She seemed to enjoy being referred to by her first name and gods did he love saying it. At this moment, she was the only thing in the entire universe. Her body in his hands, her name on his lips and mind.

 _Leia._

Her name was the only word he knew.

Cloud City seemed to have a strange atmosphere, and not because of the gas mines. The droid was missing and there seemed to be a sense of foreboding. They couldn't deny an invitation to a meal, however. That would be rude by anyone's standards. But when the doors opened to reveal the black mask, only one thought crossed his mind.

 _Leia._

He had to protect her. She had suffered enough at that…thing's hands. A black glove deflected all of his shots. They were surrounded. He couldn't save her.

They were separated. He was taken to a room with a scan grid. She was taken to an undisclosed location.

 _Leia._

His only hope was that she wasn't being harmed. He couldn't say safe because none of them were. They forced him into a contraption and strapped him in.

 _Leia._

He prayed she wasn't in a similar situation. As they lowered him to the grid, he could feel its heat burning his skin. The pain was tolerable until they sent jolts of electricity coursing through him.

 _Leia._

He thought of her, only her, in an effort to ignore the pain. It didn't work.

They paraded them down to an area he learned housed the carbon-freezing chamber. Once he found out what was happening, he instantly looked at her.

 _Leia._

How ironic that once he decided to stay he was forced to leave her. She was staring at the two masked men on the other side but he continued to gaze at her, memorizing every line of her profile. She finally looked up at him and he caught those big brown eyes.

 _Leia._

Every part of him was screaming to grab her and run but he knew that was impossible. So he instead looked at her for as long as he could, only breaking contact when his copilot went haywire. But when he looked back, there was such desperation in her eyes.

 _Leia._

Their kiss was broken as he was dragged back. And then she said those words, those three words.

 _Leia._

The voice and impulse only increased but he stood his ground. He wasn't much for words and his response showed that. But as he was lowered, he kept his eyes trained on hers, pouring as much love into them as possible. He gave a miniscule smile and closed his eyes as he was engulfed in gas.

 _Leia._

Her name the last thing on his mind.

He awoke to dry air, heat, and darkness. Arms pulled at him, arms that were almost familiar. The voice however, was not. He asked a simple question, looking for a simple answer. Instead, he got her.

 _Leia._

Then her lips were on his and just as quickly they were gone. But her arms stayed, supporting him, until again they were separated.

 _Leia._

There was no way of knowing what the crime lord had planned for her.

He heard footsteps coming through the tall trees. Seeing the kid, he glanced around for her. They didn't know where she was.

 _Leia._

A helmet. That could mean anything. It might have fallen off or taken off. But other than that there was no sign. He knew she could take care of herself but his new self-proclaimed role of her protector was kicking in.

He hung there from a log with the small creatures nearing him with fire. Part of his mind was still calculating the possibilities of where she could have ended up. The other part was trying to blow out the torch coming to light the wood beneath him. Then he heard her voice.

 _Leia._

He couldn't remember ever being so happy to see someone. As soon as they were freed, he ran to her and pulled her into a brief but fierce kiss.

 _Leia._

She still tasted like berries.

He heard a blaster shot and then a cry of pain from his right.

 _Leia._

Instantly, he dropped the cords and pushed her into the alcove, trying to block her from anymore blasterfire. Her shoulder was scorched.

 _Leia._

He heard the troopers behind him. He wouldn't be able to reach his blaster in time. He failed her again. He looks at her apologetically. She smirks and pulls her blaster in front of her.

 _Leia._

He smiles and finally returns those words. He moves to the side and she open fires. He grins down at his warrior princess.

The party was in full swing. He spotted her from across a bonfire.

 _Leia._

He moved to her and invited her to his ship for what he called proper celebration. She smiled and took his hand as they moved toward the makeshift shipyard. Her hand was still small in his but she seemed so carefree in this moment. She cleared the final hurdle. She closed her eyes as wind swept her hair.

 _Leia._

He pulled her into his ship and she was in his arms again, just where she should be. Her lips were on his and her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

 _Leia_.

He soon found himself in a familiar position, tangled together on his bunk, kissing and touching and smiling. It was different, though, because there was no impending doom coming their way. It was just them. Just her.

 _Leia._

Her name reverberating in his head. Her skin against his. Her scent.

 _Leia._

He thought her name was the most beautiful sound in the galaxy until he heard her cry _his_ name,

" _Han!_ "


End file.
